The Volturi's Princess
by SagaGurl
Summary: Evangeline gets turned from a human taking a tour of the Volturi castle, to a very strong and talented vampire. She falls in love with a member of the guard. What happens here? Please give it a chance, I suck at summaries.
1. Tour Group

Aro POV:

"Welcome to Volterra." I said to the tour group. I ran to the nearest human and drained it dry of its blood in a matter of seconds. The rest of the guard were draining the humans at a faster pace. We had huge appetites, maybe 2 or 3 humans daily. By the time I finished my daily dose of humans, I stood and watched the rest of the guard plus Caius and Marcus. But some thing, or someone caught my eye. A young girl, no more than 16, looking at everyone with terror in her eyes. Her black hair was in natural curls all the way to her waist, and her vibrant blue eyes wide with fear. She was tall, maybe almost six feet at the most. She was wearing black jeans that hugged her amazing curves well. She had a loose gray zip up sweater. After I finished that thought everyone had finished feeding, they were all looking at the girl with a hungry expression. I don't think it was out of thirst.

"Well looks like you're the remainder, such a beautiful remainder." I said smugly. I stalked towards her, she moved back in sync with my human steps. Suddenly there was no where for her to move back, she was trapped by the wall and me. I moved towards her so my nose was almost touching. I touched her hair, it was silky smooth and bounced with her every movement. She had no make up on, she didn't need any. She was gorgeous, If I didn't know any better I would have thought she was a vampire.

"You would make a great addition to the Volturi." I said running my hands through her hair. Wow, I thought. Me Aro Volturi is lusting over a young lady, a teenager.

"Aro?" Marcus asked.

"Silence!" I yelled, there is no way I was going to give up this beauty.

"I have a good feeling about you." I said. I grabbed her neck quite roughly and bit her. She gasped in pain. I grabbed both her wrists and bit the main vain. I would expect screaming, but no she didn't make a sound.

"You're a strong little one aren't you." I said proudly.

"What's happening?" She asked with an Italian accent.

"You are being turned into a vampire, young one." I said barely audible to a human.

"Liar!." She yelled. She brought her hand up and motioned to strike me on the face. She moved her hand, I smirked. She stopped her hand when it was almost directly touching my skin. She looked at her hand and thought.

"Why the sudden stop?" I asked mockingly.

"I'll just get hurt." She whispered. I smiled.

"And a smart one too, I caught a perfect little fish today." I said walking away.

"Alec, Felix take her to the guest room in my wing and stay with her through the remainder of her change." I said sitting on my throne.

"Yes, master." The both replied.

Evangeline's POV:

"Yes Master." They both replied. They picked me up one by my hand and one by my feet. I started screaming and arching my back trying to let loose of their strong grasp. My sweater started riding up to my rib cage. They moved at a normal pace. When we came out of the throne room, they started talking.

"Why aren't you a sexy young girl." A tall man said.

"Wouldn't you agree Alec?" He asked smugly.

"I agree completely." The other one said staring at me with hungry eyes.

"What's your name sweetie?" He asked looking straight in my eyes. I looked away and tried to ignore him. He let jerked my arms making me look at him again.

"I said what is your name?" He asked ferociously.

"Evangeline." I said completely scared. He smiled.

"Such a perfect name for a perfect girl." He said. I didn't even notice that we were going into a room. They suddenly dropped me onto a bed rather ungentle. The tall man locked the doors. I arched my back in pain and groaned.

"Why is it so hot?" I asked.

"The venom is spreading, it will take three days." The shorter one said. My clothes were making me feel constricted. I started unzipping my sweater until a hand stopped me.

"What are you doing?" One of the men asked.

"It's too hot." I said slightly panting. He nodded and looked away. I took my sweater off and put it too the side. I was only in my black lace top that showed about two inches of my stomach. It was spaghetti strap so it made me feel cooler. I looked down at my jeans that were also making me feel uncomfortable. There are two men in the room, should I dare take them off? Should I ask? Cross that out I shouldn't ask. I must have been looking at my pants too long because one of the men, the youngest of the both looked at me.

"You need any help?" He asked. I shook my head. He nodded and turned around to look at the wall. I went to unbutton my jeans. But when my shoulders would reach up a flash of pain went through my body. I tried again but the same thing happened. I sighed.

"Yup, I need help." I said huffing. I heard the youngest one laughing. But they both turned the head towards me. The younger one unbuttoned my jeans. Was this supposed to feel awkward, it felt awkward? He slid the jeans down my legs slowly. Looking at the new exposed skin as it showed. I started feeling very self conscious. When my jeans came off they were both looking at my legs, thank god I shaved. They older man's eyes were wide, they looked like they were going to bug out of his head. While the younger one was licking and biting his lips. Then a new surge of pain came and I arched my back from pain again. It felt like someone took a blade and was cutting every inch of my skin. Mix that with being dipped in acid. Not very pleasant.

Alec's POV:

Jesus Christ, she was in her underwear and a small tight shirt. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the delicious sight. The layer of sweat made her stomach shine with the light of the room. She was panting making her chest go up and down.

"Alec." Felix whispered so the girl wouldn't hear. I looked at him to see him pointing at my pants. Unsure of what I might see I slowly looked at my pants. It was bulging very noticeably. I gasped slightly and went to cover my erection but when I touched it a flash of pleasure rushed through my body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I whimpered in immense pleasure.

"Alec, Felix!." I heard Aro yell from the throne room. Me and Felix quickly stood up and left the room. I opened the door to the throne room and rushed in front of Aro just like Felix. Aro stuck his hand out in front of me.

"May I?" He asked for my hand. I looked at him with an unsure expression.

"Is there something you are trying to hide, Alec?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. I hesitantly gave him my hand.


	2. Change

Alec's POV:"Such a reaction, no one has held your interest like this Alec." Aro said thoughtfully.

"Its not an interest Aro, I'm a 16 year old vampire." I lied.

"Very well then Alec whatever you say, go back to the room, just you." Aro said. I sighed heavily. Of course he was going to send me alone, Aro never wants to be wrong. I opened the throne room doors and closed them heading towards Aro's wing again. I entered the room where Evangeline was. She was sleeping, her hair was fanned all over the pillow. No snoring just heavy breathing through her nose. She really was strong, I wouldn't be able to sleep in such pain. She looked so peaceful. I walked towards the side of the bed her head was facing, I put my face directly in front of her face, maybe 2 inches apart. She sighed, then bit her lip. She was so beautiful, she was already starting to get pale. Her lip was getting plumper, her face was getting more angular and her hair was getting longer. I couldn't resist, I licked her bottom lip slowly. I savored the taste, so sweet. I had to taste it again, I touched my lips to hers and kissed her. I closed my eyes and starting kissing her like she was actually kissing me back. I moved my self so I was laying on my side on the bed. Her actions surprised me, she grabbed my neck and started kissing me back desperately. I opened my eyes to see if she had caught me, but no, she was still asleep. Let's make the moment last, I thought to myself. I started to kiss her the way she was kissing me. I grabbed her waist and brought her to me so our hips were almost touching. What Am I Doing? I roughly through her back on the bed and stood. I looked at the seductive creature. How could this… human make me do this? She started moving, her swollen red lips started moving. She groaned and opened her eyes. I gasped, they were a vibrant purple, how? She looked at me and her eyes widened. She tried to get up, but then screamed slightly and arched her back. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, how could her pain be so sensual?

"My throat hurts a little." She said with a scratchy voice.

"Your dying, your starting to crave blood, but your change isn't done. You still have a day or so." I said nodding my head at the last part.

"Why me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Aro thinks your beauty is too much to pass up, I agree as well." I said with a smirk. She looked down at her feet and then at me.

"Shut up." She said playfully looking everywhere but me.

"How do you resist the pain? Isn't it excruciating?" I asked in disbelief.

"You distract me from it." She said looking down. What was she doing? I have it at the tip of my tongue, what do the humans call it? Flirting? Yes I believe so.

"Do I?" I said smugly. She nodded hesitantly.

"You're eyes are very lovely at the moment." I said trying to lift the mood.

"At the moment?" She asked. I nodded.

"They are a very bright and vibrant purple. It suits you well." I said trying my best to fit in with the flirting.

"How old are you, you speak like you are from way back in the day." She said randomly.

"I'm not sure exactly but I know that physically I am around 16 and really I'm over one thousand years old." I said.

"Really?" She asked surprised. I nodded.

"Do you ever leave this place?" She asked.

"Not a lot, maybe twice a year or so." I said shrugging. She opened her mouth to say something but she ended up yawning.

"You need more rest, by the time you wake up I think your change will be done." I said reassuringly. She nodded in response and turned to her side closing her eyes.

"The guy that bit me, what was his name?" She asked sighing dreamily.

"Aro." I said confused.

"When I'm done changing, I'm going to kick his ass." She said, then fell asleep once again. I huffed out a laugh.

_The next day…_

"_What are we going to name it?" Alec asked by my side._

"_If it's a girl, I want to name her….. Christabelle Evangeline Volturi." I said making it sound more like a question._

"_It's perfect." He sighed dazzling me._

"_What would you name it if it was a boy?" I asked._

"_If it's a boy it would be… Alexander Alec Volturi." He said positively._

"_I love it." I said running my hands through his hair. There was a sudden snap in the air. A flash of pain surged through my body and my stomach cramped. The bile and the liquid coming out of my body. I was throwing up blood._

"_ARO THE BABY IS COMING!" Alec Screeched._

I sat up quicker than my mind could follow. I looked at my surroundings. Everything was so clear, nothing like my human vision. Everything seemed so fragile, like the slightest touch could make them shatter in to thousands of pieces. I took a deep breath, but it felt strange, unnecessary. But the breath made my parched throat very much. I cupped my throat, as in to make the pain go away, but it just made it more sore. Then the smell came, the most delectable smell. I looked in the direction of the smell. It was coming from outside the doors. There were some screams. They were feeding again? I looked down at me attire, a black lacy spaghetti strap that showed my flatter paler stomach and underwear. Should I dare leave the room? Then the smell came stronger, like a bitch-slap in the face. Screw attire, I want some. I grabbed the knob and it came off of the door. Forget the door, I thought to myself, and I ran towards what I think was the throne room.

Alec's POV:

I had just finished my daily meal, so had everyone else. I looked around the room. There were still some humans left. Wow, what a big tour group, I thought. Then the huge throne room doors slammed open.


	3. Introductions

Alec's POV:

Then the huge Throne Room doors slammed open with such force I would have thought they would have broken by now. There she was, Evangeline. Standing there looking at Aro with her head cocked to the side slightly. She was standing in her small shirt and her underwear. Her curls almost going mid thigh. The sexiest part, her red ruby eyes. Everyone was looking at her now, with the same look in their faces…lust. Even the women were giving second glances. I even saw Marcus straighten up from is bored posture and give a small 'good lord'. Her red eyes snapped to one of the humans movements. It stood up and backed into the wall with Evangeline stalking after it. After a while there was no where for it to go. Aro started smirking as well as Jane. Evangeline grabbed and yanked his hair roughly to expose his neck. She smirked and bit into his neck and drank greedily. Two drops from each corner of her mouth dripped out and slid down her perfect body and stopped at the waist line of her underwear. She sucked the human dry and let it fall to the ground with a loud thud. Aro stood from his chair.

"How was it?" Aro asked walking up to her. She smiled and one dimple showed. Unique.

"It was awesome." She said enthusiastically and excited. She jumped on her feet slightly. Aro laughed at her excitement. But he pointed to her stomach.

"You got some blood on you." He said with his eyebrows furrowed. Evangeline gave a quick 'oh'. She took her finger and swiped her finger on her stomach and collected all of the blood and licked her finger like a three year old licking a lollipop. I shuddered and my pants became tighter. I know a few things she could be licking like that….. UGH focus Alec.

"Is it all gone?" She asked Aro. Aro nodded hesitantly. I looked at his trousers, they were tented. My eyes widened, HE HAD A WIFE FOR CHRISTS SAKE!

"Heidi, can you take the young lady upstairs and give her some clothes?" Aro asked not tearing his eyes away from Evangeline for over a second.

"Yes master." Heidi said. She grabbed Evangeline's hand and dragged her to Heidi's room. But before the doors closed she turned her head.

"The name's Evangeline." She told Aro. Then the doors closed. Every male turned to look at Aro.

"Son of a Bitch." Felix said slowly.

"I am never going to be bored again with her here." Marcus said.

"Did you see that figure?" Demetri said using his hands to represent an hour glass shape. We all looked at Caius, his mouth was hanging open and he was staring at the place where she left.

"I love you Aro, Brother." He said mockingly. Aro laughed.

Evangeline's POV:

"So what's your name." I asked the overly gorgeous vampire.

"Heidi, and what is yours?" She asked kindly, huh, people this pretty aren't nice. They are usually arrogant. Lucky me.

"Evangeline, but you can call me Ivy." I said, everyone calls me Ivy. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a 'whoa'. Me and Heidi turned around and looked at another man with red eyes.

"Hello Santiago, good view isn't it?" Heidi said to Santiago.

"My name is Evangeline." I said shyly. I'm not sure what everyone was going on about. I looked like any other woman and Heidi dressed me up normally. A white spaghetti strap long shirt and a black vest on top. Then black skinny jeans and three inch heels. My hair was put in a side pony tail. Didn't I look normal, I think I do.

"It is Heidi, My name is Santiago and I am a part of the guard." He said. He took my hand and I gasped. Images of him floating in my head like a movie. I winced when I saw a human version of him being bitten by Aro.

"ARO!" I heard Heidi yell while I was still looking at Santiago's past. I felt Heidi grab my unoccupied hand and separate me from Santiago. I had to run at a fast pace to keep up with her.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said, but I knew she wasn't paying attention . Then she threw open the throne room doors. God, my third encounter with this room.

"Aro she has your power." Heidi quickly said. Aro quickly stood up and we got everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" He said in disbelief.

"You heard me." She said in amazement.

"I thought that every power has to be different, no two can be exactly the same." Aro said in thought.

"Hold up a second, what god damn power?" I asked looking at Aro.

"Who did encounter?" He asked me.

"Santiago." I said. Aro nodded and put his hand in front of me.

"May I?" He asked smiling. I nodded and gave him my hand. But then it happened again. But these looked like they were older. Until something very unexpected caught my interest.

"Was that a freakin' dinosaur?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, me and my brothers are as old as the world." He said proudly.

"Well damn." I said chuckling. He chuckled as well.

"So what do we do now?" I asked clapping my hand in front of me.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked seriously.

"Like, do you have any video games or something?" I asked.

"What in hell is a video.…game?" He said slowly trying to pronounce it right.

"Your serious?" I asked almost going to hysteria. He nodded his head, eyebrows furrowed. I sighed deeply. Then I remembered I had a game boy with Pac man in it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Oh, be right back." I said quickly and I ran through the hallways looking for the door. Ah, there we go, I thought to myself. I opened the door and saw all my old clothes in the same place I had them before. I went to my jeans and pulled my game boy out. I bought a case that had a white back ground with Mario, Luigi, Toad and Toadette on it. I ran back down stairs to see a very confused Aro.

"Okay this is one of many video game systems." I said laugh. I flipped the button and heard the little music in the beginning. I grabbed his hand and brought his to sit on his chair. I walked in back of the chair and hovered over him so I was playing with the game boy in front of him.

"So you are the yellow dot, the goal is you have to eat all of the little dots around him to win the level." I said.

"What are those jellyfish doing there?" He asked pointing at the screen. I giggled.

"Those are ghosts, you cant let them come in contact with you or you die. To eat them you have to eat the big dots and when they turn blue you chase them and eat them. You use the cross to move Pac man. Okay?" I asked. He nodded and I started the game. Little did I know this was a bad idea.


	4. Gaming

Evangeline POV:

"Ha Ha." Aro said when he dodged one of the ghosts. Then he gasped and I heard the music indicating that he lost.

"THAT VILE RED FIEND! HOW DARE HE! DOESN'T HE KNOW WHO I AM?" Aro yelled. He restarted the game.

"Aro, it's just a game." I said trying to sooth him from his frustration. He ignored me and continued playing like I hadn't said a thing. I heard the little jingle once again. Aro roared into the air and chucked the game boy at the wall, shattering it into a few pieces. I gasped.

"My game boy." I said sadly and slowly walking towards it. I picked up the pocket where the game was supposed to be. THE GAME SURVIVED!

"Hallelujah!" I yelled flapping my arms in the air.

"Another one!" Aro yelled.

"I need another one." Aro demanded.

"Felix, be a dear and get me another one." He pleaded Felix.

"I don't know where to get one." He said clearly still surprised at his out burst.

"The store is called Game Stop." I said. He nodded and took off, his black cloak floating behind him. I cleared my throat.

"Well, that was…interesting." I said trying to hide my smile. But then one of the men on the chairs started laughing. I couldn't contain it, and I burst out laughing. My stomach started cramping so I held onto it, and soon everyone else started joining in. Except for Aro of course.

"What are you all laughing at." He huffed in his 'demanding' voice. It only made me laugh harder. He started growling at everyone.

"Grrrr…Grrrr...to you….too." I said in between laughs, also making them laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" A deep voice asked from directly behind me. I jumped almost two feet in the air. I put my hand on my non-beating heart.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked panting towards Felix. Everyone started laughing even more. I was looking at one of the men sitting on the throne, his hair was brown and up to his shoulders. He looked like he would be dying if he laughed any harder.

"Give me the bag." I said frustrated that everyone was laughing at me. He dropped the bag in my hand. It was heavier than I thought it would be. I took the two handles and separated them to look inside. There was more than one package.

"What did you buy?" I asked.

"There were a lot of systems that looked like the one you had, I didn't know which one was which." He said sincerely.

"Why didn't you ask the guy in the counter?" I asked.

"There were these girls that were laughing and looking at me, it was embarrassing." He said honestly looking embarrassed.

"It's called flirting Felix." I said smiling.

"Flirting?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Never mind." I said sighing.

"Well lets see what we have here." I said. I pulled out a fairly large package. I looked at the black system.

"This is a DS Lite." I said sitting on the floor and doing the same with the game. Then I took another one out.

"This is a Dsi." I said setting it next to the DS. Then I took out the next package.

"DS XL." I stated setting the package down on the other side of me. There were others. I sighed.

"DS 3D." I said. And I put this one on my lap. What more can there be? I asked my self. I carefully turned the game stop bag upside down and let all the contents fall out. A huge box fell out. I looked at the cover.

"How does this even look like a game boy?" I asked looking at Felix pointing to the Wii. He shrugged. One game caught my eye. Rock band. I gasped.

"Oh my god, I want to play this game." I said.

"Where can I find a TV?" I asked.

"I think Demetri has one in his room." Alec said looking at Felix for a sure answer. Felix nodded. I grabbed the box and the Wii in my hands.

"I'll show you to his room." He said walking towards the throne room doors. I turned around and jumped on Felix wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Thanks Felix." I said letting go of him and catching up to Alec. I heard him give a dreamy 'uh huh'. I laughed.

"I don't know if he will let you in, he never lets anyone in." Alec said slowing down so we were next to each other.

"Some of the men here have been distracted by me for some reason, I'll see if I can let his stretch his rules a bit." I said. He nodded chuckling. Suddenly we came to an abrupt stop in front of a door. I looked at Alec and he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A voice asked from inside of the room.

"Can we use your TV?" Alec asked.

"No." The man said.

"It's not me who wanted to use it." Alec stated.

"No." He said again.

"Demetri can I please use your TV?" I asked.

"Sure." His voice went up two octaves. I looked towards Alec and smirked. He simply rolled his eyes.

"You have to let Alec come in to." I said. There was a long pause.

"Very well then." He sighed. I grabbed the knob and twisted it opening the door. It was dark but the flashes of the TV made it easy to see. Demetri I suppose was laying on the bed. On top of the covers leaning against the head board watching the TV with a bored expression. He quickly sat up straight when he saw me.

"Oh I thought it was Heidi." He said sighing.

"Why Heidi?" Alec asked suspicious.

"No reason." Demetri said. I shrugged and ran to the plasma at vampire speed and connected all the cables of the Wii. I ripped the package of the game open and plugged in the two microphone's. I turned the Wii on and put the game inside. I took the controller and clicked on the game. Let the games begin.


	5. Sing Along

Evangeline's POV:

I gave Alec his microphone and put the song on.

"We're singing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner.

"Why do you think I gave you a microphone?" I asked mockingly. He shrugged with a panicked look.

"I don't know how to sing." He said looking at the floor.

"Nonsense, you're a vampire. Trust me when I say you can sing." I said nodding. Then the beat of the piano came on.

"I'm the top you're the bottom." I said at vampire speed.

**Evangeline:**

_How can you see through my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_Without a soul._

_My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead._

_It, back…_

_Home_

**Alec:**

_Wake me up._

**Evangeline:**

_Wake me up inside._

**Alec:**

_Can't wake up._

**Evangeline:**

_Wake me up inside._

**Alec:**

_Save me._

**Evangeline:**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**Alec:**

_Wake me up._

**Evangeline:**

_Bid my blood to run._

**Alec:**

_Can't wake up._

**Evangeline:**

_Before I come undone._

**Alec: **

_Save me._

**Evangeline:**

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without._

_You can't just leave me…_

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

**Alec:**

_Wake me up._

**Evangeline:**

_Wake me up inside._

**Alec:**

_Can't wake up._

**Evangeline:**

_Wake me up inside._

**Alec:**

_Save me._

**Evangeline:**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**Alec:**

_Wake me up._

**Evangeline:**

_Bid my blood to run._

**Alec:**

_Can't wake up._

**Evangeline:**

_Before I come undone._

**Alec:**

_Save me._

**Evangeline:**

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

**Both:**

_Bring me to life._

**Alec:**

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside._

**Both:**

_Bring me to life._

**Evangeline:**

_Frozen Inside._

_Without your touch._

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you…_

_Are the life, among the dead._

**Alec:**

_All the things I_

_Could not believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you would never follow me._

_**Evangeline**__:_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

**Alec:**

_Without a thought._

_Without a voice._

_Without a soul._

**Evangeline:**

_Don't let me die here._

**Alec:**

_There must be something more._

**Evangeline:**

_Bring me to life._

**Alec:**

_Wake me up._

**Evangeline:**

_Wake me up inside._

**Alec:**

_Can't wake up._

**Evangeline:**

_Wake me up inside._

**Alec:**

_Save me._

**Evangeline:**

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

**Alec:**

_Wake me up._

**Evangeline:**

_Bid my blood to run._

**Alec:**

_Can't wake up._

**Evangeline:**

_Before I come undone._

**Alec:**

_Save me._

**Evangeline:**

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

**Both:**

_Bring me to life._

**Alec:**

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside._

**Both:**

_Bring me to life._

**Evangeline:**

_Bring me To Life…_

We suddenly heard clapping in the back ground.

"That was absolutely marvelous." Aro said clapping his hands. I smiled and clapped Alec's shoulder.

"See I told you, you could sing." I said smugly.

"I want to play next if you don't mind." Aro said.

"Ok Aro." I said.

"You choose the song, I don't know how to work it." He said excited.

"Ok, Aro, calm down. You'll get to play it more." I said calmly. I chose Eye Of The Tiger for him! LOL, I thought to myself.


	6. Room Mate

Alec's POV:

"Evangeline." I whispered in front of her bathroom door. I could hear the water of the shower hitting her skin.

"Yeah?" She asked replying.

"When your done, Aro wanted a word with you." I told her.

"Yeah ok, I'll be right out." She said turning the shower off. I went out of her room and into the throne room.

"What did you want to talk to her about Aro?" I asked him suspiciously. He wouldn't dare tell her about what he saw when he read my mind, would he?

"Getting over protective are we?" Marcus asked. I shook my head.

"No master." I said quickly.

"Good." He said going back to his bored position staring at the floor. I heard the throne room floor's open.

"Yes Ar- Master?" She asked, she was still getting used to calling Marcus, Caius and Aro masters. Her hair was wet and some of the hair were matted against her face.

"Athendora and Heidi would like to buy you some clothes to last you a while, do you accept?" He asked. She looked around in an 'are you serious' manner.

"Yeah of course." She said.

"There are no more rooms available in the Castle, for personal reasons. So who would volunteer to share a room with her?" Aro asked. Everyone male raised there hands except for Caius and Aro. But you could even tell that Caius was thinking about it.

"Who you choose dear?" Aro asked. She looked around embarrassed. She looked at her toes and wiggled them.

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you want me and my brothers to choose for you?" Aro asked and she nodded. Oh no, he was going to choose me. Argh, I'm bound to embarrass my self with her around.

"Alec, will you be willing to share your room?" He said smirking at me knowingly. I nodded, I couldn't help but smile a little at the fact that I would be alone with a girl for the first time in my life besides my sister.

"Well go on, show her your room and get your selves settled." He said waving his hand in a way to tell you to 'shoo'. He then started whispering to his brothers to low for anyone to hear. Ugh, the gossip like old ladies. I walked in front of her and told her to come. She followed behind me.

"What are they talking about, something about a strong bond between something?" She said. That was what they were talking about? Huh.

"I have no clue." I said shrugging.

"Well this is Aro's wing as well and this is my door." I said pointing to my door. I opened my door and let her come into my room.

"Everything is made of wood except for the walls and the bed, the bed is made of a special material that not even to vampires can break." I said knocking on the frame of the bed. I looked towards her to see her with one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you trying to imply?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"I'm not implying anything." I said making it sound like a question.

"What would 2 vampires be doing in a bed?" She asked both eyebrows raised now. What would 2 vampires be doing in a bed? Oh…OH NO!

"No, that's not- that's not what I meant, I was just trying to explain it's-." I said holding my hands in front of me.

"I was just joking." She said laughing at my stuttering. I knew I was bound to embarrass myself.

"So what do you do for fun?" She asked standing ion my bed and jumping on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling in amusement.

"Jumping-on-your-bed." She said in between hops.

"Come on try it its fun." She said doing a split in the air. My eyes widened at her flexibility.

"Ok, ok." I said jumping on the bed and hoping. We were both laughing.

"Hey this is kind of fun." I said laughing and jumping at the same time. She went to the very end of the bed and did a perfect back flip.

"How do you do these things?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm a world class gymnast." She said.

"Oh." I said.

"We need some music." She said laughing and hopping off of the bed with a loud thump. She went to my computer and went to the internet.

"You guys know what computers are but you don't know what a video game is." She said sighing. I laughed.

"We don't go out often." I said nodding and smiling.

"Clearly." She said jokingly. Then a song came on that didn't sound familiar. She must have seen my confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't know this song." She said with her mouth ajar.

"Nope." I said shrugging.

"How can you not, its an Italian song?" She asked.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"We No Speak Americano by Yolanda Be Cool!" She exclaimed jumping on the bed with me again. It was a good song.

"It's actually pretty good." I said plopping down while she jumped for a few more second and sat down next to me.

"Of course it is, you know I feel like I'm introducing you guys to too many things." She said.

"You are, and its not a bad thing." I said. Then the sounds of laughter and bags clashing together filled the hallways making echo's.

"We got the clothes for you hone-Oh, um, were we interrupting something?" Heidi asked. We both shook our heads simultaneously.

"Well we are just going to put the stuff here so, yeah…" Athendora said awkwardly. When they finished bringing everything there had to be at least 30 bags, one caught my attention. IT was covered by another bag, but I saw part of the brand. Victori- and that was it.

"That's some clothes?" Evangeline asked.

"To us it is, have fun with whatever you guys were doing when we walked in." They said walking out of the room.

"Need help unpacking all these clothes?" I asked. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. She huffed and nodded. I laughed and gave an 'ok'. Curiosity got the best of me, I went to the bag that was covered by another and picked it up. I was about to look inside when I heard a gasp.

"What the hell, don't look in there." She said and before I knew it the bag was out of my hands and into hers.

"What's in there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." She said panicking. She put the bag behind her.

"Is it that bad?" I asked. She nodded quickly. I got over it and helped with the rest of her clothes.

Evangeline's POV"

I walked towards the throne room and slammed the door open, why the hell did she buy those things. Just imagine if Alec saw them!

"Heidi, what are you doing shopping at-there." I said directly in front of her.

"You never know, you could get lucky." she said smirking.

"You know Alec almost looked inside." I said stubbornly. She raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Even better." She said. I rolled my eyes and stormed back upstairs to think of what would make her by the very exposing pieces lingerie.


	7. Knowing

Marcus' POV:

"Aro, they have a strange connection." I told my brother Aro in a bored manner. The way she looked embarrassed when Aro chose Alec. She likes him, but I don't think she has realized that she does or that he does for that matter.

"Whatever do you mean, brother?" Aro asked, touching his finger tips together and looking at me strangely.

"Well my power is to see bonds, Aro." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes but how can you know for sure?" He asked.

"I don't know for sure, to see the entire bond they both have to know they have feelings for each other." I said resting my head on my hands.

"I over heard Evangeline and Heidi talking when you guys were talking to Gianna." Caius said. Aro turned to look at him.

"You spied on them." He asked suspicious.

"No, no I just ran into them." He said looking into Aro's eyes. He only did that when he wanted people to believe him. He should know better than to try to lie to his own brother's.

"Carry on." Aro said his eyes turning into slits.

"It seems that Heidi had bought something inappropriate for Evangeline." He said looking at his feet. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was he getting uncomfortable, that never happens. I thought to myself.

"What did Heidi buy?" Me and Aro asked simultaneously.

"I can't know for sure but my guess is she bought…" He trailed.

"For goodness sakes Caius say it, I can't deal with the suspense." Aro said/

"Those really skimpy things, I don't know what they are called." He said looking down.

"You mean lingerie?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Why would Evangeline need lingerie?" Aro asked.

"I don't know, but I heard Evangeline say that Alec almost saw the lingerie in the bag and Heidi said even better so I am guessing that Heidi is trying to play match maker." Caius said.

"Well then." Aro said, not really sure what to say.

Alice's POV:

"CARLISLE!" I yelled and about everyone covered there ears with their hands. In an instant Carlisle was standing next to me.

"Alice there isn't a necessity to yell, My hearing is fine, What is it?" He asked worried.

"There is a new addition to the Volturi." I told him still looking into the future.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes Carlisle, I don't know why but she is powerful, more powerful than any vampire out there." I said slowly.

"I can't see all of her future, but all I see is a child. When she was born. Carlisle I think it's half vampire." I said not very sure.

"Alice that's not possible, a vampire can't have a child." He said.

"What if the mom is human?" I asked knowing it was possible. He kept quiet, he knew I was right.

Evangeline's POV:

"It is time for your training." Aro said. Walking toward his throne but not sitting down.

"Wait, What-" I asked but got interrupted.

"Demetri, Felix." He said ordering them to take their stance. They were at least 4 yards away on either side of me.

"No, wait I can't fight!" I said but they ignored me. They started running towards me at a fast pace. I sat down and grabbed my head for protection.

"Why do you love to cause me pain-" I yelled at Aro but as soon as the word pain came out I heard two manly screams. I looked up and saw Felix Arching his back and yelling in pain and the other on the floor screaming less but definitely in pain.

"Jane?" Aro asked. She was looking at her shoes, clearly not paying attention.

"Hmm?" She asked not knowing what was going on.

"It's you?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Get up." He ordered me. When I did the two men relaxed.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"Do what, I don't know what I did?" I said quickly, I was clearly telling the truth.

"You just- Jane's Power- How?" He asked speechless.

"Maybe I can get all power, or something?" I said.

"Maybe." He said slowly agreeing with me.

"Maybe we should train you a different way." He suggested. I nodded.

"Please." I said mockingly begging.

"Well, lets see if you have Alec's power." He asked. What is it with him and Alec, are they like special friends or something?

"I don't even know what his power is." I said huffing at the same time.

"I can take away senses smell, sight, touch, taste and hearing." He said somewhat arrogantly.

"Cocky much?" I asked.

"Very much." He said laughing.

"Ok so lets try, you look into their eyes and imagine them blind. When you see their pupils dilating you know you got them." He said behind me.

"Who will be our tester, Ah, you Marcus!" Aro said excitedly. He pushed the bored Marcus directly in front of me.

"Ok now focus hard." He said. I looked straight into his eyes, focusing as hard as I could.

"Can you see Marcus?" Aro asked. Though Marcus didn't reply, he was just waiting for the impact.

"Marcus!" Aro yelled. He still didn't reply.

"I think you took away his hearing." He whispered, his lips making contact with my ear slightly. I shivered in pleasure.

"Sorry." I said sincerely apologetically.

"It's fine, I can give them back as well." He said. I suppose he gave them back because Marcus seemed a little more aware.

"Marcus!" Aro yelled very loudly.

"Ay!, Why are you yelling?" Marcus said putting his hands on his ear.

"I took you hearing away, you practically had Aro yelling in your ear." I said laughing slightly.

"He still didn't have to yell!" He said walking to his throne. He gave a small 'god'. That was it. I broke out laughing and Alec, Felix and Demetri joined me slightly.

"Wait until the other vampires in the world figure this out." HE said smiling widely.

"Figure out what?" I asked curiously.

"That the most powerful vampire in existence is in my coven, wow, I can just imagine the jealousy." He said laughing evilly. I smiled evilly as well, I imagine everyone else was too.


	8. Meeting

Aro's POV:

"So what did you call me for Master?" She asked kindly. I really like her, but like in a protective way. It's kind of hard to believe I actually lusted over her when we first met. Not the best introduction I admit but she has gotten over it. She has introduced the Volturi to many new things, and more but best of all. She is the most powerful and yet she still decides to stay with us. Such Kindness.

"Well, we are having one huge party. Everyone's invited." I said getting sweet and to the point.

"And by everyone you mean…" She trailed off waiting for my answer.

"Every vampire in existence." I said smiling. Though she looked shocked.

"There are more vampires?" She said in shock.

"Yes, and two of them drink animal blood." I said, saying animal blood in a disgusted tone.

"Animal blood?" She asked. Then she pretended to gag. I laughed, that's the same reaction I had when I heard about it, only mine was real!

"Yes, and one of them might be able to identify your power." I said.

"He can do that?" She asked.

"And you will be able to soon too." I said smiling proudly.

"Wait who is the party for?" She asked looking at the three of us.

"You of course, we are making you The Volturi Princess." I said announcing the title in the best way I can.

"Are you serious?" She asked looking at my brothers who also nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed bringing me into a huge hug.

"I can't -breathe." I said smiling widely still.

"Oh shut it, you don't need to breathe." She said hugging me tighter and letting me go.

"You and our wives our going to customize the dress and the crown and everything, I'm quoting for my wife you know." I said smiling.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed once again. And ran to her room.

Carlisle's POV:

I was going out to go hunting, but then I found this letter in front of the door step. It was wrapped around a scroll. So I opened it, Of course I should have known it was from the Volturi. It was written in very neat handwriting with a vibrant purple pen.

You are officially invited to the crowning of Evangeline Volturi. We expect to meet you at the castle in an estimated 2 days. We hope to see you there. (everyone will be there.)

Signed: Evangeline Volturi

2 days? Well than we better start packing.

"Are you serious Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward I am serious, we are going. Alice said that this vampire is very powerful. And the invitation said that every vampire will be there. That means that Eleazar will be there. And he will be able to tell what the girls power was. And who knows maybe you will like her." I said.

"I doubt that." Rosalie murmured. I rolled my eyes. Such a vain, pain in the neck.

"I agree." Esme said. I smiled at her.

"Chop Chop lets get packing." Emmett said clapping his hands. They all ran to there rooms to get ready for the trip.

_Day of the Party…_

Evangeline's POV:

We had gotten the most beautiful dress I could even imagine seeing. It was red and it fit tightly at the top. It was strapless and it was floor length. It had diamonds all over the top and when it reached the waist it would flow out. I was wearing it with red heels. Not like anyone could see them. I painted my nails red and I had red lipstick on and mascara, nothing else. I put my naturally curled hair on either sides of my shoulders so it cascaded all the way down to the middle of my thigh. I was wearing a diamond necklace and diamond studs as earrings. The red of the dress matched perfectly with my new eyes. I actually thought I looked pretty.

Link:

.com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/tag/ball-gowns/&usg=_ejapBxqmMH3x8Yx3u5kMeUAJDH4=&h=533&w=320&sz=89&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=IYG7e4wYSuddBM:&tbnh=176&tbnw=125&ei=xN5mTaDhH8f5tgeu14XoAw&prev=/images%3Fq%3DBall%2Bgowns%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D649%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=555&vpy=221&dur=3939&hovh=290&hovw=174&tx=48&ty=175&oei=xN5mTaDhH8f5tgeu14XoAw&page=1&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0

"Evangeline! Some of the guest's have arrived." Marcus yelled. I rolled my eyes. Lazy old man couldn't come and say it directly. I walked to the ball room of the castle and opened the huge doors. There were 7 vampires all with yellow eyes. It was amazing, How could they have such eyes. I heard them gasp slightly when they saw me. They all looked alert as if I was going to kill them or something.

"Hello I'm Evangeline…soon to be Volturi." I said smiling and putting my hand out to what I would think as the leader. He smiled kindly looking relieved at my reaction.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. " He said. Aw they look adorable together. I thought to myself.

_She looks absolutely gorgeous! _Huh, where did that come from? That was definitely not me.

"This is Jasper and Alice." He said pointing at them. Aw, the girl with black spiky hair is so cute! I thought to myself once again.

_I can already tell she has good taste, I wonder if she will go shopping with me? _What the hell is going on. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie." He pointed. The girl was glaring at me.

_Who does she think she is walking around like she owns the place. Is she prettier than me?_

"And this is Edward." He concluded.

_You are able to read minds?_ A voice said. I kept looking around from person to person but they all seemed to be quiet the entire time. Who was talking to me?

"I am, I can read minds, and you can to right." The one named Edward said.

"I guess so, Um, me and Aro think that I can like absorb powers or something like that." I said looking at him.

"So you guys must be the family that drinks animal blood." I said truly interested but sort of disgusted.

"Yup, it's pretty rare. The only other coven that follows our tradition is the Denali Coven from Alaska." He said.

"I heard Denali and Alaska, What's up?" I heard a voice say coming into the ball room. He also had yellow eyes just like the rest of the family..

"Ah, Eleazar it has been long." Carlisle told him as he embraced him in a manly hug.

"And who's this young lady?" He asked staring at me.

"I'm Evangeline, it very nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. He introduced me to his family. But one caught my eye. Tanya. She seemed to have a very big interest for me. She kept looking at me like she wanted to ravish me. I heard Edward snort and I started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Ok well let the party begin." I said trying to lift the mood and I turned around to start the music.


	9. Stay Away!

Evangeline's POV:

The party was going absolutely great, except for the fact that Tanya kept following me around like a lost puppy.

"So how did you get changed?" Tanya asked me. I sighed quietly from annoyance, but she was pretty nice. There was no need to be rude to her.

"Aro changed me from one of his tour groups, he changed me because he had a good feeling about me. I think being a vampire is awesome. I don't see why people don't like it." I said truthfully

"Some people don't like the fact that they didn't get choice, almost none of us did." She said. I nodded understanding.

"Enough with that, lets talk about something else, Like boys." She said. What is she getting to.

"What do you mean boys?" I asked confused.

"You know…sex." She said awkwardly.

"Whoa, um ok… I'm 15 and I don't believe in sex before marriage." I said proudly.

"I'm sure someone will change that." She muttered, not meant for me to hear.

"Ok, then, I'm going to talk to the other vampires." I said annoyed.

"Ok I'll catch you later." She said quietly. I walked up to the vampire with the yellow eyes. Edward Cullen I believe.

"So I here Tanya's got a thing for you." I said matter of fact.

"Yes, but she's not my type, I prefer brunette's." HE said chuckling suspiciously.

"You don't like her?" I asked excitedly, not because he was single. Because he obviously knew a way to keep her away.

"No, Never have, never will." He said annoyed.

"She's really awkward and she keeps looking at me like the moment we are alone she going to jump my bones. Can you keep her away from me?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"That was not what I was expecting." He said standing up straighter.

"What were you expecting?" I asked him.

"For you to try to seduce me to be a mate to you." He said with both eyebrows raised.

"Ooh, Someone is extra arrogant." I said laughing.

"You know it." He said jokingly laughing.

"Why can't you ask one of the guards to do it?" He asked smiling.

"Uh, do you know how embarrassing that is? Telling the guard that a woman is lusting after me. No thanks." I said laughing.

"I guess your right. But you know Denali and my coven are staying for a few weeks right?" He said looking down.

"You LIE!" I whispered/yelled. He shook his head slowly.

"You look so familiar, You look like someone famous. I just don't remember who." He said tapping his finger onto his chin.

"How can a vampire forget something?" I asked laughing. He laughed as well.

"I don't know." He said still laughing.

"I'm a championship gymnast, our team got 5 gold medals. I got 3 of them." I said quietly.

"I knew you were famous, you were like a legend!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Thanks." I said laughing at his excitement.

"Ok, on one condition I keep Tanya away from you." He said excitedly.

"What do I have to do, I'll do anything." I said impatiently.

"You have to show me some gymnastics moves." He said.

"Psst, Deal." I said laughing and clapping hands with him. He started laughing too. We looked to our side to see his entire family looking at us with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Edward said. Then they all looked away.

"That was weird, they were blocking their thoughts. Hmm." He said.

"So what powers do your family have?" I asked breaking the awkward moment.

"I read minds, Alice can see the future-" He said but got interrupted by me chocking on my venom.

"One more time." I laughed jokingly in shock.

"She can see the future, isn't that cool?" He said cockily.

"Uh, I don't know, uh, ABSO-FREAKIN-LUTELY!" I exclaimed and we both broke out laughing.

"And Jasper can influence and sense emotions." He said.

"That's so cool!" I said.

"Well, I hear Eleazar checked your power. You can copy powers, that's pretty big!" He replied.

"Thank you." I said laughing shyly.

"So how is it staying at the Volturi?" HE asked with an eyebrow raised and a crooked smile.

"It's cool actually, except for the fact that they didn't know what a video game was." I said laughing.

"What?" He asked laughing in amazement.

"I know, so I showed Aro how to play Pac man. And he got caught by the red ghost and he started yelling at it. He's like 'That vile red fiend, how dare he? Doesn't he know who I am?'" I said laughing loudly at the thought. Edward scoffed and started laughing.

"That's ridiculous!" He said laughing still. I nodded laughing still.

"It's really weird though, something about Aro pairing me with Alec, and Heidi bought me some very… inappropriate clothes." I said laughing looking down.

"Maybe they think something is up with you and him." He said shrugging his shoulders hesitantly.

"I'm only fifteen, I'm only interested in friends." I said nodding reassuringly.

"That's good." He said to encourage me.

"So how old are you?" I asked changing the subject.

"17." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really." I said.

"Ok, Ok I'm over one hundred years old." He said. I laughed at him jokingly.

"Your so old." I said Laughing harder.

"Am not." He said crossing his arms.

"Are to." I said laughing slightly. He shrugged his shoulders giving up. I smiled in victory.

"Oh, I think the party is ending." He said looking at the people being escorted out by Heidi

"Huh, looks like you got to give me my side of the deal soon." HE said smugly.

"Never done it as a vampire." I said trying to think about what would happen.

"It only gets better as a vampire." He said smirking.

"You're right I shouldn't worry." I said laughing awkwardly.

"Thank god Tanya stayed away for the rest of the night." I said whispering so only he could hear. He nodded in agreement. I looked around and saw that no one was in the ballroom except us anymore.

"Ok I'm going to go change then I will be right back!" I sang and walked up to my room telling him to wait.


	10. Power

Evangeline POV:

"Ok, I'm ready." I said waiting for his command. I was dressed in skinny jeans and an off the shoulder shirt.

"Ok, Do a split." Edward said. I did it and he winced.

"Oh, that looks really painful." He said cringing.

"If you train it doesn't." I said laughing.

"Round off back handspring." He said.

"How do you even know what these things are?" I asked laughing.

"I do my research." He said tapping his head with a crooked grin. I did a high round off then did a perfect back handspring. I raised my eyebrows in amazement.

"Wow you were right, it only gets better." I said and he nodded smugly.

"Give me something harder." I said trying to push myself.

"Round off back hand spring step out, round off back handspring step out, round off back handspring full twisting layout." H said arrogantly. I snorted in a way to tell him easy. I was actually surprised I remembered that entire routine. I ended up facing the wall.

"Good?" I asked him smugly. He had his mouth open and he nodded.

"Might want to clothes your mouth, a bug might get in." I said laughing and he immediately closed his mouth. I started laughing harder. Then I heard banging on the wall.

"Can you guys shut it, some people are trying to relax!" A womanly voice said.

"Rosalie?" I asked and he nodded. I walked into the room Rosalie was staying in. I think Emmett was down stairs wrestling Felix.

"What's with you, you have done nothing but criticize me ever since you laid eyes on me!" I yelled. She ignored me.

"Oh, is that your way of avoiding people, ignoring them? Your very conceited you know that? Oh sorry, I guess your beauty is the only thing you've got because your life is damned. Don't take it out on somebody else just because you want people to feel bad for you!" I yelled. I just noticed that the entire castle went dead quiet.

"I don't want people to feel bad for me!" She yelled in my face. I went closer to her.

"Yes you do, you want people to know how much you hate this life so they can pity you, well guess what, it does nothing but piss people off!" I said. She stared at me and then she looked down. Her lip started quivering and her chin grew a dimple. She started sobbing and shaking. Ok, maybe I went to far. I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her. She hugged me tightly as if she was holding on to dear life. We were like this for a few minutes when I started to feel all tingly. Then I heard a heart beat. I let go and pushed her back as if to look at her. Her eyes were now dark blue purple.

"Why is everything so blurry?" She asked looking around. My eyes widened. Did I just turn her into a human?

"CARLISLE!" I yelled and he came into the room in an instant. I guess he heard the heart beat to a he looked at Rosalie with what I would guess the same expression I had.

"Rosalie your eyes are blue!" Carlisle yelled and the entire coven came in.

"Oh my goodness!" Esme yelled in shock.

"Who did this to you?" Carlisle asked. Rosalie hesitantly looked at me. The entire family looked at me. I put my hands in front of me. Isn't this what she wanted, was she mad at me for doing this to her?

"I'm so sorry, don't kill me!" I pleaded. Then I felt warm hands around me I looked down and saw Rosalie hugging me.

"How do you feel Rosalie?" Carlisle asked. She let go of me and looked at her stomach.

"There's pressure in my stomach." She said looking confused. I pushed her towards the bathroom.

"You need to use the bathroom." I said smugly. She walked into the bathroom and I heard the toilet open and her jeans shuffling. Then we all heard liquid hitting the toilet and Rosalie sighed. I cringed in disgust and I think everyone else did too. I heard the toilet paper rip and the toilet being flushed. Then I heard the sink go on. I heard Rosalie squeal and jump in the air. I huffed out a laugh and rolled my eyes, she was really looking forward to becoming human.

"I'm human, I'm human, I'm human, I'm human!" She sang coming out of the bathroom and jumping on Emmett who spun her around in circles.

"What if it's temporary?" I asked. That made Rosalie look at me. She looked down at her feet in a sad manner.

"Ah, I'll just do it again." I said laughing and she smiled widely, her teeth not looking so sharp any more. Emmett kissed her passionately.

"This is different." He whispered seductively. He kept kissing her like his life depended on it. I had a feeling they were going to get it on very soon.

"Can you try it on me?" Alice asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand. I focused and focused but nothing happened. I waited some more and something happened. But not what I was looking forward to. Her hair started growing and stopped at the middle of her back. But at the tip of her hair they still pointed in every direction. It was perfectly straight until the end.

"Sorry, I guess I can't focus on it." I said apologetically. She shrugged and smiled.

"I have long hair now." She sang as well and dragged Jasper to their room.

"Well looks like I am the miracle worker now, I think that this power is granting desires or something." I said to Carlisle.

_I wish she can give me a child, that's clearly impossible._

"You never know." I said smiling at her. Her eyes went wide and she smiled back. I held my hand out to her and she gladly took it. I closed my eyes and focused. I kept seeing a baby with lime green eyes and Caramel hair. It was a girl. I kept seeing her as a toddler maybe three years old. Her hair reached her waist and her lips are permanently red. Like she had just finished eating a popsicle. And she was always happy, caring and she was very smart just like Carlisle. She was slim but she had chubby cheeks that made her adorable. And she had the longest lashes. She was wearing a white dress and was carrying a basket of flowers. I came back to reality and saw Esme with hazel eyes. She was furrowing her eyebrows like she was in pain. She started gagging and finally threw up some blood. And that's when I heard the heart beat, the fetuses heart beat, sounding like a humming bird. I smiled in victory. I master my first power.


End file.
